Do You Really Think that?
by ZooeyCarter
Summary: Emma gets drunk and have a conversation with Regina.


Title: Do You Really Think That?

Author: ZooeyCarter

Pairing: Swan Queen

Rating: T for drinking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't make any money out of this. For entertainment purpose only.

Summary: Too short to have a summary

Author's note: It's my first fanfiction for that fandom so be kind =3 Also, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.

It was late. Emma was sitting at the bar at Granny's, in Storybrooke, a calm little town in Maine, unknown of the rest of the world. The young woman was thinking about everything that had happen to her in the last few months: the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago finding her and telling her that she was actually the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; she living in Storybrooke; Graham's deat; Regina naming her Sheriff; her 'parents' having an affair… it was too much too fast and she really needed to take the edge off. That is why she was at Granny's, at almost midnight, drinking her fourth – or was it the fifth – glass of whiskey. Emma wasn't much of a drinker but it was the best solution she could think of.

She signaled Ruby and the waitress filled up her glass, a look of concern on her face. "Don't you think you had enough?" ask the brunette. She knew that what Emma was going through couldn't be easy but she hated to see her lemur drinking her thoughts to oblivion.

The blond downed her liquor one shot and slammed the glass on the counter, making Ruby jumped of surprise.

"Now I do" she answered and tried to get up. She fell back on her ass as the world started to spin around her.

"Do you want me to call Mary Margaret to come pick you up?" asked Ruby.

"No. Just… give me a minute."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Rubes."

The younger girl stared at her, trying to decide what to do, then shrugged and went to the other side of the bar where Leroy as calling for her.

A few moments later, Emma slowly stood up and walked to the exit door. Outside, the fresh air helped her sober up. Not much but hopefully enough to go back to the apartment.

The night was nice. There were a few clouds in the sky and the moon was shinning as bright as the sun. Emma started to walk, zipping up her leather vest to protect herself against the cool breeze. Her steps were not what you could call 'straight'. After only a few meters, she stumbled on her own feet and almost fell. "_Maybe I should have called a cab._ she thought, clinging to a lamppost to stay up. At least, she counted herself lucky that there wasn't anyone to see her like that. What would they think of their Sheriff? But apparently, her luck had run out. As soon as the though made its way through her drunken brain, the sound of a car came from behind her. She turned to see who it could be at this time of the night. The car stopped beside her and Emma was surprised to see Madam Mayor herself (or the 'Evil Queen' as Henry called her). The window rolled down and Regina stared at her, looking up and down her body. The Sheriff felt like she was a whore being picked up by an old pervert. Not that the woman in the car was old. Or pervert, for all she knew. Thinking about it, Emma wouldn't mind if Regina tried to do something … _The fuck am I thinking!_

"What?" asked the young woman, trying not to think about the fact that all those thoughts was making her feel weird between the thighs. "Are you here to tell me that good mothers don't go to bars?"

"Get in" Regina said, ignoring the question.

Emma looked at her as if she had a third eye on her forehead or tentacles come out of her back. "Why?"

"I'm going to give you a ride home."

"I can walk."

"Hardly."

The blond woman turned on her heels and started to walk again, to prove the Mayor she was wrong. But the connection between her brain and her feet didn't seem to work and she fell on the ground. Hard.

Sighting, Regina got out of the car and helped her son's biological mother to stand up.

"See? You can barely walk. Come on, I doubt Henry would forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

She helped her get into the passenger sit of her Mercedes, went back behind the steer wheel and turned the car around.

"Wrong direction" Emma told her, closing her eyes. Her head was spinning again. All she wanted was to go home and sleep.

"I know exactly where I'm going, Miss Swan. I don't know for you but I wouldn't want my only friend in town to see me drunk." She hesitated a moment. "You can take the spare room, at my house."

A little smile appeared on Emma's lips. "So Henry can see me hangover, tomorrow morning. Smart. Evil, but smart."

Even with her eyes closed, Emma could hear the other woman rolling hers. Both of them stayed quiet until Regina parked the car in the driveway of her mansion. She killed the engines but didn't make a move to get out. Her eyes were fixed in front of her. The blond woman looked at her, intrigued. Regina opened her mouth and the question that came surprised Emma.

"Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm evil."

The younger woman looked down at her hands, playing with the hem of her vest. She didn't know what to say.

"No, I don't" she finally answered. "I think that every kid thinks their parents are evil, especially at ten years old." She waited a few moments to see Regina's reaction. The brunette stayed quiet so Emma kept going. "I also think that you would do anything to protect what you love most. That is what makes you a good mom, even if Henry doesn't see it yet."

The other woman fixed her in the eye and Emma found herself staring back.

"Thank you' said Regina, taking Emma's hands in her own, a small smile on her face.


End file.
